


droplets

by venndaai



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Desperate kissing in the rain, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: Rosohna's first rainfall of the year.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	droplets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infernal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal/gifts).



On the streets of Rosohna it starts to rain for the first time that year as Caleb Widogast slips a necklace around Essek’s neck with hands that shake. 

“I am a dead man,” Essek says.

“Not with this,” Caleb tells him, burning with terrible focused resolve. “Come with me,” he says. “Leave the Dynasty behind and come with me.” 

“I don’t understand,” Essek says, and Caleb kisses him, as the cold rain patters down. Essek could redirect it, leave them dry as bone, but he’s distracted by the warmth of Caleb’s mouth, the way Caleb’s hair feels under his fingers.


End file.
